Natasha Stark
Please refrain from stealing any information from this page. The page can be found: roleplayer.me and belongs to Hannah-Skye. Please note, this profile is no longer avaliable on Bebo.com due to moving roleplay site - should you wish to roleplay, please visit the link above. BIiography Natasha "Tony" Stark was born on April 26, 1970 to Howard and Maria Stark. Natasha, from an early age, quickly stole the spotlight with her brilliant and unique mind. At the age of four she built her first circuit board, at the age of six her first engine and at seventeen she graduated from MIT. When her parents were killed in a car accident, Howard Stark's lifelong friend and ally, Obadiah Stane, stepped in to fill the gap left by the legendary founder however at the age of twenty-one Tony became the youngest CEO of Stark Industries, a chief weapons manufacturer for the U.S military. With the keys to the business empire, she ushered in a new era for her father's' legacy, creating smarter weapons, advanced robotics and satellite targeting. stark industries did pioneering work in medical technology and in combating world hunter with their intelli-crops program. Natasha's influence changed the face of the weapons industry by "ensuring freedom and protecting America and her interests around the globe." Although she developed a strong reputation in her field, Tony rarely seemed interested in the work of others; preferring to party with her well known friends. Afghanistan When Stark traveled to Kabul, Afghanistan to introduce her new cluster missile design, the "Jericho", to the United States Air Force, her convoy was attacked by militant accomplices of terrorist-leader Raza and she was knocked unconscious. Natasha woke up to find that she had been severely injured by shrapnel, and had been captured by the militants, yet had survived thanks to her fellow captive, Dr. Ho Yinsen. Yinsen had made a high powered electromagnet to hold the shrapnel in place, thus keeping her alive. Stark was ordered by their captors, a terrorist group calling themselves the Ten Rings, to build them a new version of the Stark Industries' Jericho missile, an extremely destructive, multi-warhead weapon. Un-naturally, Natasha grudgingly agreed, but instead used the time to build a powered suit of armor along with a miniature Arc Reactor to keep her alive. During her escape, Yinsen was killed in an attempt to stall the guards long enough to buy Stark enough time to charge the suit. After the suit was powered up she broke out and destroyed all stock they had of Stark weapons, and used a rocket booster to get get clear of the scene. After crashing into the sand Natasha abandoned her armor, and was traveling for some time before U.S. military helicopters found her and carried her to safety. Becoming Iron Man Upon returning to the United States, Stark declared that Stark Industries would no longer manufacture weapons, a move which her business partner Obadiah Stane told Natasha was quickly blocked by the board members. She decided to recreate his armor suit with a vastly upgraded design featuring flight capability, and built a more powerful and reliable arc reactor, both to power her pacemaker and the suit. This experimental test model gave way to a more refined third generation suit, heavily armed, and painted in a vivid red and gold theme that would become her trademark through many more successive generations of her armor. Faced with the realization that Natasha's weapons designs had fallen into the wrong hands, Stark donned the MK III suit and flew to Afghanistan to stop the Ten Rings. She managed to stop the group and destroyed their Stark weapon stock, while accidentally drawing the attention of the United States Air Force and her best friend Lt. Colonel Jim Rhodes. They sent two F-22 jets after Stark to shoot her down, but Stark managed to escape them, and Rhodes covered up the incident after she found out that Stark was piloting the armor, stating that the altercation was a training exercise. While Natasha was working on improving the suit she discovered that Stane had been dealing under the table to both sides in the conflict. Naturally, Natasha sent her assistant Virginia "Pepper" Potts to hack into the Stark mainframe. While she was back at home Stane stunned her with a device that induced temporary paralysis, and then stole the arc reactor from Stark's chest. Stark went back to her lab after the paralyzing device wore off and tried to get the old reactor before she went into cardiac arrest. With the help of her personal A.I. computer, J.A.R.V.I.S., she was able to put the arc-reactor in her chest. Using her first reactor, which was not designed to power her latest armor, Stark suited up once more and went to confront Stane. Natasha battled with Stane atop Stark Industries and the surrounding streets, defeating him when the full-sized arc reactor that powered the lab was deliberately overloaded, under Stark's instruction, by Potts. Stark's reactor reactivated after having almost failed completely from the blast. And thus, Iron Man was publicly known, but the person beneath the suit was not. Palladium Poisoning Six months after revealing her identity as Iron Man to the world and continued to help maintain world peace. Tony appears as Iron Man at the grand Opening of The Stark Expo in Flushing Meadows, New York, continuing the Legacy her Father started. Unfortunately Tony's life isn't as good as it appears. She is faced with two threats: one in the form of his own heart, it seems the palladium core in her arc reactor is poisoning her causing her a slow, painful death due to over uses of the Iron Man armour. The second threat is from a Senate committee hearing, led by Senator Stern, demanding that Tony should release her technology of the Iron Man armour for military applications. Tony refuses, believing that it's not in the best interest of America for the military to possess that which they'll use as a weapon that could very well be used against America. Senator Stern tries to turn Tony's best friend Rhodey against her in an effort to force her to give permission. Her competitor Justin Hammer tries to plead his case in the matter, Tony takes this opportunity to embarrass both Justin and Stern with a collection of video footage of Justin and others around the world attempting to recreating the complex technology. Tony arrogantly states that it will take years before anyone will be able to successfully recreate her technology. Tony returns to her home where she and J.A.R.V.I.S. try to find a solution in finding a new power source for the Arc Reactor. Uncertain of her outcome of survival, Tony appoints her former personal assistant Pepper as CEO of Stark Industries, replacing her with Natalie Rushman (unbeknownst to Stark, SHIELD Agent Natasha Romanova) Growing increasingly despondent and thrill-seeking as a consequence of what she believes to be her impending death, Tony races at the Monaco Grand Prix, where Ivan Vanko, who has constructed an arc reactor of his own, along with whip-like energy weapons, attacks Tony. With the aid of Pepper and Happy Hogan who hands Stark her portable briefcase armour. Tony dons on the armour and defeats Ivan. Afterward, Tony pays Ivan a visit in a French prison to find out how he acquired the technology. During the conversation, Ivan reveals that he is the son of Anton Vanko, who collaborated with Howard on the first arc reactor but was deported back to the Soviet Union and died in poverty. Ivan blames the Starks for his family's fate, and seeks revenge. Ivan also mentions he's fully aware of Tony's current heart poisoning, saying it's a painful way to die. On Route back home with Pepper to celebrate her upcoming Birthday, Tony attempts to tell her the truth behind his current series of reckless acts. Wanting to escape from all her current problems Tony tries to convince Pepper to take a detour in Italy. Unfortunately due to the media pressure of the recent incident in Monaco with Whiplash has everyone on edge demanding that Tony turn over the technology now. Ivan escapes prison thanks to Justin who intends to use Ivan's knowledge of Tony's technology to create his own army of armoured soldiers to discredit Iron Man. Tony throws what she believes will be her last birthday party, gets roaring drunk while wearing the Iron Man armour and indulges in dangerous activities, forcing her friend, Rhodey, to intervene. Rhodey dons Tony's Mark II armor and after almost destroying Tony's house in the resulting fight, delivers the armor to the military. The next day, Nick Fury, director of S.H.I.E.L.D., approaches Tony, revealing Natalie as undercover agent Natasha Romanoff and that Howard was a S.H.I.E.L.D. founder. Fury gives Tony some of Howard's old material to aid in finding a cure for the palladium poisoning. A hidden message in the diorama of the 1974 Stark Expo proves to be a diagram of a new element's atomic structure. With the aid of his computer J.A.R.V.I.S., Tony synthesises the new element and cures herself. Afterward, Ivan contacts Tony, revealing he is still alive and set on revenge. Tony dons the newly-constructed Mark VI armour and files off to the Expo. At the Expo, Justin unveils his new military drones, captained by Rhodey wearing a heavily weaponised version of the Mark II armour known as War Machine. Tony as Iron Man arrives to warn Rhodey, but Ivan seizes control of both the drones and Rhodey's armour, setting them to attack Iron Man. Pepper has Hammer arrested while Tony's bodyguard Happy Hogan and Agent Romanoff race to Hammer's Queens facility. They find Ivan has already left, but Natasha is able to turn over control of the Mark II armour to Rhodes. Eliminating the remaining drones, Tony and Rhodey are confronted by Ivan in his new, more powerful suit of armour. He is defeated when Tony and Rhodey fire repulser rays at each other, triggering an explosion beside Ivan. Too injured to continue the fight, Ivan ignites his and drones' self-destruct bombs, apparently killing himself in the process. Tony races to save Pepper amid a series of explosions. Pepper quits her position as CEO. Rhodey departs with the Mark II armour without serious objection from Tony. At a debriefing, while showing news footage of another superhuman event, Fury informs Tony that while Iron Man is a suitable candidate for the "Avengers Initiative", Tony herself is not. S.H.I.E.L.D. wants Tony in a consultant position, to which Tony agrees on the condition that Senator Stern present himself and Rhodey with their medals for bravery. Team Gathering Exercise Under Construction / in process of writing up. Avengers Assemble Under Construction / in process of writing up. After New York Under Construction / in process of writing up. Extremis Re-work Under Construction / in process of writing up. PHYSICAL APPEARANCE Natasha is a middle-aged woman of average height (around 5'8") She is an American, has Caucasian skin, and brown eyes. She has dark brown, almost black hair, which is mostly kept in a messy ponytail whilst she is tinkering on suits and other bits and pieces. She is very well groomed when it comes to special occasions, and she usually wears either very formal or simple clothing in a way that matches her wealth. Tony has been known for wearing many types of clothing. One as such can be her famous '''Black Sabbath '''shirt. Other clothing she wears for occasions are simple black dresses, sometimes going for the golden achievement of something rather femme fatale. Personality The playgirl Natasha Stark has one of the most captivating personalities in this universe, all dubbed of her egocentrism, narcissism and sarcasm. She is an outgoing woman who enjoys drinking and gambling, all the while possessing the capacity to become an expert in thermonuclear astrophysics overnight. An inventive mechanical engineering prodigy, Stark is constantly creating new technology and looking for ways to improve it, but has shown that she has little concern for the effect her weapons have on others. After her capture (and subsequent escape) by the Ten Rings, she realized what her weapons had done and turned a new leaf, stopping all weapon productions and using whatever weapons remained to become Iron Man. Tony has a unique friendship with James "Rhodey" Rhodes. Although they have been friends for many years, Rhodey tries to keep Toni on the straight and narrow. Her erratic nature, however, sometimes makes it difficult for Rhodey to choose between Natasha and his duty to the military. In the course of time, they have once again become friends on one accord and Tony has shown he matured somewhat. With Steve, Stark has expressed her ability to maintain a relationship and express her feelings for him. With the Avengers, she still shows the same reckless characteristics that she has become famous for while still proving she is able to work with a team and accept orders. While working with the Avengers, Tony developed a friendship with Dr. Banner and Steve Rogers. She shows great respect for both Bruce's past works and his abilities as the Hulk, stating to Banner that his ability is somewhat more of a gift than a curse. Powers & Abilities Natasha has no inherent powers, however the arc reactor that was in her chest provided a source of power with which she can power high-demand equipment, most notably her series of Iron Man armor suits. The arc reactor also saved Tony's from Loki's mind control. Iron Man's primary powers come from her armored suit. Following New York he added various electronic implants that allowed her to summon her armors by remote control. As a genius inventor, Natasha is capable of conceiving and building technological advancements far ahead of cutting edge technology. Among her achievements are the redeveloped arc reactors that her father conceived, the J.A.R.V.I.S. artificial intelligence, her Iron Man armor suits, and various advanced weapons technologies. Stark was trained in unarmed combat by Happy Hogan and has become quite physically formidable on her own when the situation demands it. Without her armor Stark possesses the abnormal strength of a normal human, woman her age, height, and build who engages in moderate regular exercise. The armor magnifies Stark's strength to superhuman levels, enough to lift a car with her third generation Iron Man suit and presumably more with subsequent armor and redesigned arc reactors like fighting Thor to an standstill and fighting Chitauri troops and other feats. Without her Iron Man armor, Stark is vulnerable to attacks. Category:Female Characters Category:Genderswapped Characters